


Жить в мертвой славе

by badweather, WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Politics, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: — Вы никогда меня не приглашаете. Я бы обиделся, но, кажется, я не подхожу кругу ваших обожателей. Во-первых, я не попрошайка...— Во-вторых, среди них нет предателей.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_G_T





	Жить в мертвой славе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Living in Dead Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205567) by [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka). 



> Персоналии: [Станислав Понятовский](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B2_%D0%90%D0%B2%D0%B3%D1%83%D1%81%D1%82_%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%8F%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9), [Франциск Браницкий](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9,_%D0%A4%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%BA_%D0%9A%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B9)

— Мило. — Францишек улыбнулся и низко поклонился. — Чудный алебастр. Из Сибири, да? Я думал закупить такой для одного из моих дворцов. Этот оттенок розового напоминает небо на рассвете, порождает надежду в душах благородных людей… — Он наконец завершил поклон, выпрямился и одернул жупан. — Вы, должно быть, рады, что она мертва. Павел хотя бы обеспечивает вам приличное содержание. А вот прекрасный пример румынского стиля. Конечно, требует небольшого ремонта. Я бы даже сказал, реконструкции. Чтобы достичь задуманного великолепия.

Станислав не заглотил наживку, хотя при упоминании Екатерины вздрогнул. Он прекрасно знал, что государыня думала совсем не о нем, когда строила этот дворец. Павел, скорее всего, хотел сделать красивый жест — он был слишком мягким человеком, чтобы сознательно причинять столь сильную боль, однако у него не было ни малейшего понятия о тактичности.

Понятовский пил шоколад, источая еле сдерживаемую ярость и смертельный яд. Но Францишек не был человеком, подверженным влиянию настроения и эмоций. Его совесть пережила новость о том, что его народ — жители именовали Светлейшую Республику Речью Посполитой — приговорил его к смерти и инфамии. Его совесть пережила ненависть столь сильную, что народ казнил через повешение его портрет. Пережила падение единственной системы — единственной страны — в которую он верил, потерю всего, что он когда-либо любил. Он переживет и боль в глазах Станислава. С радостью.

Может, его совесть и безразлична ко всему, но его гордость — честь! — ни в коем случае.

— Вы никогда меня не приглашаете. Я бы обиделся, но, кажется, я не подхожу кругу ваших обожателей. Во-первых, я не попрошайка...

— Во-вторых, среди них нет предателей, — отрезал Станислав. Он сжал фарфоровую чашечку так, что побелели пальцы.

Францишек едва не выпалил, что он не предатель (и это было правдой, потому что он не сделал ничего, что не сделали так называемые герои, а если он ошибался и его действия вредили общему делу, то у «героев» происходило то же самое), но в последний момент сдержался. Подобные слова можно принять за оправдания, словно он хотел получить утешение. Прощение. Хоть что-нибудь. Ему не за что было оправдываться — особенно перед этим человеком. Черт побери, он потомок Браницких, польский магнат и свободный человек. Никто не смеет его судить — кроме Всевышнего и Светлейшей Речи Посполитой. И Речь Посполитая — это не та необузданная ожесточенная толпа, которая поддерживает тиранов. Он ни перед кем не отчитывается. Хотя его тело склоняется перед царями, но его воля — никогда. Поэтому он улыбнулся с непринужденностью дипломата и ответил с ноткой веселья:

— Кроме вас.

Станислав, вздохнув, кивнул. Этого следовало ожидать. Браницкий всегда был слабовольным и легко попадал под чужое влияние. А ведь были времена, когда Францишек казался козырем, а не досадной помехой.

Во всяком случае, так он предпочитал думать сейчас.

— Знаете, — Станислав прикрыл глаза, изображая усталость, — когда мне передали, что вы сумели скрыться от войск Костюшко и избежать народного гнева, мне хватило глупости почувствовать облегчение.

— Я тронут.

Улыбка Понятовского словно превратилась в открытую рану — столько усилий и боли отразилось на его лице.

— Вы правы в своих насмешках, любезный друг. Я не способен отказываться от привязанностей. Когда я люблю, это навсегда. Возможно, в иные времена это считалось бы достоинством.

— Платон мне друг, но истина дороже, — пожал плечами Францишек. — Дело не в вас, а в Светлейшей…

— Речи Посполитой больше нет. Все кончено, мой дорогой Францишек. — Голос Станислава был мягок. — Наша борьба, интриги, великое наследие, права и свободы, когда-то великая страна. «Ты прах, и в прах вернешься». Все-таки наши предки, должно быть, страшно в нас разочаровались.

— Не вам судить меня… На тех изменнических договорах нет моей подписи! — «В отличие от вашей» даже не имело смысла произносить вслух. Францишек сомневался, что Станислав, несмотря на все свои недостатки, был настолько бесчестным человеком, чтобы забыть об этом.

— Потому что моя подпись была никому не нужна, — рассмеялся Станислав. — Я рад, что магнаты все еще столь высокого мнения о себе. Честно говоря, от этого я чувствую себя лучше. — Францишек хмыкнул в ответ, и тот продолжил: — Даже если уничтожение вашей — нашей — страны и наших прав не смогли изменить ваше мышление, то что бы я ни сделал, у меня не было единого шанса.

— Вы сделали достаточно. Вы уничтожили нашу свободу…

— Как и вы. Да, я знаю, вы любите Речь Посполитую. Мы все ее любили — слишком слепо. — Улыбка Станислава стала меланхоличной. — Мы все хотели заполучить ее только для себя и предпочли видеть ее мертвой, чем в чужих руках, — глухо рассмеялся Станислав. — Единственное различие заключается в том, что я смог это признать. А вы — нет, даже перед лицом народного суда. Несмотря на все ваши речи, вы всегда любили деньги больше общего блага.

Он угодил в больное место. Францишек часто об этом слышал и считал несправедливым обвинением — особенно от Станислава и его прихлебателей.

— Да что вы знаете о любви к республике и республиканских добродетелях? Вы любили только Екатерину. Единственные ваши добродетели — плод западного воспитания. — Последнюю фразу Францишек почти выплюнул. — Поэзия, танцы, искусство и женщины. А я любил свободу, — стиснув зубы, прошипел он, так удачно забыв о собственных юношеских выходках. «Я изменился, — твердил он себе, — они больше не имеют значения». — Я любил Речь Посполитую и ее закон. Моя плоть, каждый мой вдох, каждый удар сердца был только ради нее, Светлейшей Республики. Такие как вы нарушили закон, уничтожили свободы, убили ее. Вы и вам подобные хотели установить тиранию вместо республики.

— Наши законы перестали работать столетие назад, — покачал головой Станислав. — Наша свободная республика рассыпалась на части, и она пала, потому что вы были неспособны измениться в соответствии с требованиями времени. Сейчас власть продажна, но мы живем в настоящем, а не в славном прошлом.

— Не стоит улучшать то, что работает. Законы Речи Посполитой работали. Это мы были их недостойны. Если бы мы вернули нравы наших предков, мы бы стали достойны их идей…

— Для человека, столь чтящего традиции, вы преступно мало изучали историю. На сеймах обсуждали «восстановление добродетелей» лет сто или больше. Не помогло. Единственное, что могло спасти нас от обновления законов… — Станислав обрел прежнюю силу и энергичность, но лишь на мгновение. — Но это уже не важно. Поскольку вы и ваши сторонники так любили свободу и закон, республику, выборы и гражданские права, что вы — не я... — Его взгляд остановился на том самом кольце, кольце с ее портретом, и он на секунду помедлил. — Что вы попросили самодержца помочь вам их сохранить. О, какое мудрое решение! И мы остались без свобод, без гражданских прав, без сейма, без выборов, даже без свободы слова… Ах да, и без страны. — Станислав ухмыльнулся. — Теперь вы — символ предательства. Если бы Данте писал «Божественную комедию» сейчас, то поместил бы вас в девятый круг ада — вместо Брута. Мужчины плюют на землю, а женщины крестятся, услышав ваше имя. — В его голосе не было и следа удовлетворения, только горечь и усталость. — А вы все еще думаете, что были правы. Что правы сейчас. Неудивительно, что Речь Посполитая пала.

— Если бы вы «обновили закон», Речи Посполитой тоже не стало бы, поскольку умерла бы свобода. В любом случае настала бы тирания.

— У вас все еще была бы свобода слова и право голоса, право «ничего нового без всеобщего согласия» только без свободного вето. Да поймите же: вы любите политическую теорию больше собственной страны.

— Разницы нет. Республика без республиканской системы — уже не республика.

— Я так понимаю, теперь вы счастливы? Ликуете? — Францишек не успел ответить: Станислав наклонился вперед, едва не коснувшись лица Браницкого, и тихо прошептал: — Скажите мне, о когда-то милый друг, поскольку я желаю овладеть этим умением: как вы умудряетесь смотреть в глаза своим детям и не испытывать стыда? Как вы выдерживаете груз приговора, который они, и их дети, и все последующие поколения вынесут вам?

Браницкий вскочил и схватился за саблю.

— Как вы смеете говорить о моих детях? Мне хотя бы хватило приличия завести их с законной супругой и дать им свою фамилию, я оставлю им крупнейшее в Европе состояние, а не миллионные долги…

— Разве не Чарторыйские сейчас самое богатое семейство? Не то чтобы это очень важно. Учитывая вашу репутацию, полагаю, они проклянут эти богатства и захотят отмежеваться от таких родителей… — Сабля Францишека в мгновение ока оказалась у шеи Станислава, но он, что удивительно, не дрогнул. — ...или вашего имени. Уберите оружие. Вы и ваша жена, которую я искренне уважаю, может, и были фаворитами Екатерины, но Павел выбрал в союзники меня и этих, как вы выразились, попрошаек. А вы не хотите перейти дорогу императору.

Браницкий смерил его тяжелым холодным взглядом и убрал саблю в ножны. Понятовский наблюдал за ним со странным спокойствием.

— Так вы больше боитесь потерять расположение царя, нежели потерять честь? — печально улыбнулся Станислав. — А сколько было разговоров о правах, республиканских добродетелях, защите свобод… Францишек Ксаверий Браницкий, которого я знал, мертв. Теперь вы всего-навсего еще один придворный лизоблюд тирана.

Браницкий не мог вдохнуть. Он потерял способность видеть и слышать, и на секунду подумал, что потеряет сознание от ярости — как любой благородный человек, столкнувшийся с таким оскорблением, такой ложью, — но этого не произошло. Он лишь споткнулся, направившись к двери. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не сбежать. Едва сдержался.

— Вы… Вы потеряли разум, — пробормотал он. — В этом нет чести, я имею в виду дуэль с сумасшедшим. Речи блаженного не могут быть оскорбительны. — Он успокоился, услышав собственные доводы. Они казались логичными.

— Как бы я хотел, чтобы вы были правы, Францишек. — Смех Станислава, вопреки его словам, определенно был безумным. — Добрые люди, законопослушные граждане, благородные шляхтичи впали в безумие после падения Речи Посполитой. Они совершили самоубийство. Сотни поляков погибли от собственной руки после последнего раздела страны, как римляне в стародавние времена. Повели себя, как наши предки перед лицом позорной трагедии. Сегодня быть сумасшедшим — наивысшая честь для сынов Речи Посполитой, неоспоримое доказательство любви к родине. Я бы молил Бога о безумии, но мы оба этого недостойны, а Бог уже слышал предостаточно святотатственных молитв.

— Самоубийство — непростительный грех, — машинально ответил Францишек.

— Так же, как предательство своего короля и страны. Перестаньте прикрывать свою трусость Богом и церковью. У нас нет мечты, надежды или чести — давайте сохраним хотя бы хорошие манеры.

— Ошибаетесь. — Эту тему Францишек любил и хорошо в ней разбирался. Политика, интриги, будущее их несчастной страны. Ведь у нее было будущее — в этом он был совершенно уверен. Как сказал этот несносный выскочка, юный Чарторыйский: республику легко завоевать, но практически невозможно уничтожить. — Каждый из нас — республика. Я воспитываю своих детей патриотами. Нам нужно только выждать и действовать взвешенно. Павел на нашей стороне, его можно убедить восстановить некоторые законы. Возможно, он создаст для нас протекторат. Его сыновья вырастут открытыми новым идеям под влиянием французской философии — как бы я ни презирал эту их полудеспотичную республику, она может оказаться нам полезной. Русские восхищаются нами, — напористо добавил он. — Нашей культурой, поэтами, литературой, традициями, историей… Мы можем стать для них тем, чем греки стали для Рима…

Понятовский расхохотался. Голос его был высоким, а смех — истерическим. В конце концов он заплакал. Браницкий был к этому совершенно не готов и почувствовал тень нежности — право слово, Сташек совершенно не изменился! — что его крайне удивило.

— Вы, — наконец смог выдавить из себя Понятовский, — одержимы. Вы ослеплены гордыней и манией величия. Так идите, изображайте греческого учителя для римского императора. Только не забудьте: такие учителя были обычно рабами, а не сенаторами.

Францишек поджал губы.

— Нет нужды меня оскорблять. Я пришел с добрыми намерениями. Хотел предложить помощь, а именно деньги. Не могу смотреть, как последний король Речи Посполитой находится в таком плачевном положении.

— А я надеялся, что вы скажете хотя бы «бывший друг».

— Я хотел бы по-прежнему называть вас другом. С учетом того, что наши разногласия, по вашим же словам, теперь лишены смысла, — сказал Браницкий мягче. — Но вы присоединились к моим врагам, а когда я предложил помощь, оскорбили меня и мою семью. Даже самая кроткая душа не сумела бы поддерживать дружбу в подобных обстоятельствах.

— Что ж вы позабыли упомянуть свой союз с иностранной державой и обсуждение военной интервенции против меня среди этих «обстоятельств»?

— Как я уже говорил, теперь это не имеет значения. С другой стороны, мои деньги вполне реальны. Я могу вам помочь.

— А я могу отказаться.

Францишек не смог сдержать удивленный возглас. Сташек, отказывающийся от денег? Вот так сюрприз десятилетия!

— Что? Вы брали деньги Екатерины, берете деньги царя, но не будете брать мои?

— О, даже я время от времени чему-нибудь учусь, — смущенно улыбнулся Станислав. — И научился не доверять вам. Вы просто втянете меня в какую-нибудь из своих интриг. Может, попытаетесь восстановить репутацию среди патриотов?

— Как будто меня волнует, что обо мне думает кучка бандитов, побирушек и предателей! — взвился Францишек. — Я — потомок Браницких! Эти отбросы не достойны ни моего внимания, ни моей сабли! Они…

Понятовский оборвал его усталым жестом.

— Знаете, я чувствую себя очень, очень старым. Вы выглядите гораздо лучше меня, несмотря на возраст. И все это уже мне не важно. Все эти интриги и деньги. Вам нет смысла приходить сюда, предлагать взятки и пытаться возродить старую дружбу. Как бы мне ни хотелось иного, я научен горьким опытом. Так что вы сейчас уйдете, хлопнув дверью, и больше не вернетесь. — Он печально улыбнулся. — Но можете быть уверен: вы по-прежнему занимаете место в моей душе и молитвах. Думаю, мы свидимся на Страшном Суде — ведь когда-то вы были другом, завоевавшим мое сердце. Нам остается надеяться, что Господь даст нам то, в чем История, боюсь, навсегда откажет.


End file.
